Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus, a reading apparatus, and a printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A reading apparatus such as a scanner includes, for example, an illumination apparatus that irradiates an original with light and a light detection apparatus that detects light reflected by the original, and can thus read images (characters, graphics, photographs, and the like) on the original.
Some illumination apparatuses are formed by assembling, to a covering member, a rod-shaped light guide that guides light received from a light source unit such as an LED, and fixing the covering member to a housing (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-33440). The covering member is extended to expose, as a light emitting surface, part of a side surface of the light guide, and configured to reflect, toward the light emitting surface side, light from the light guide to the covering member.
In general, to maintain the reading accuracy of the reading apparatus, the light guide is preferably, appropriately fixed in the housing so its relative position with respect to each of other elements in the housing does not vary due to a vibration at the time of transportation or use. The same applies to the structure described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-33440.